dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ocean Group dubs
The Ocean Group dub (commonly referred to as the Ocean dub) was the very first English dub track produced for Dragon Ball Z. The Ocean Group, a production company located in Vancouver, Canada, was contracted by Saban Entertainment/FUNimation in 1996-1998 to dub the first 53 episodes of the series. These episodes, which were recorded at Ocean Studios (located in the same building as the Ocean Group headquarters), comprised the first two seasons of the series. History FUNimation Entertainment (an American company specializing in the production, marketing, and distribution of anime and other entertainment properties) acquired the rights to the wildly popular Japanese television series Dragon Ball and its sequel, Dragon Ball Z, in the early 1990s. They began work on an English dub for Dragon Ball and completed the first 13 episodes of the series by 1995. The network ratings for Dragon Ball were poor, however, and so FUNimation opted for the more action-oriented Dragon Ball Z, instead. It is worth noting that, at the time, FUNimation was a relatively new company (having been founded in 1994) and did not have the financial wherewithal to produce a dub entirely on their own. Therefore, they collaborated with other production and entertainment companies to meet their ends; namely BLT productions, for Dragon Ball, and then Saban Entertainment, for Dragon Ball Z. Another point worth mentioning is the fact that FUNimation drew from the same Vancouver voice over talent pool for both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Therefore, the same voice actors appeared in both shows, albeit, some in different roles. That aside, Dragon Ball was put on indefinite hold and work on the first English dub track of Dragon Ball Z commenced in 1996, with the Ocean Group dubbing the first 53 episodes (first two seasons). During its formative years, the show had difficulty finding its target market/audience; principally, due to poor marketing. As a result, financing for the series worsened to the point where Saban Entertainment (the distributor of the series and its major financer) and FUNimation (the series' producer) parted ways. However, not long after, the series' target audience was eventually found when the first two seasons (dubbed by the Ocean Group) aired on Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block during the summer of 1998. Ratings were positive and the series had found new life, thus, warranting its continued dubbing. FUNimation, now lacking the financial backing of Saban Entertainment, could no longer afford the services of the cast at Ocean studios nor could they afford the original musical score, present in the first 53 episodes (composed by Shuki Levy). Therefore, from episode 54 onward (the beginning of season 3), FUNimation began using their in-house talent, based in Ft. Worth, Texas, to dub the rest of the series. When season 3 of the series hit the airwaves, an uproar was heard from the international audience. They were displeased with the new actors introduced to the series citing, in particular, the American accents applied to the characters. They voiced their displeasure to FUNimation who, in an effort to maintain overseas markets, contracted back the Ocean Group to begin work on an "international" dub of Dragon Ball Z. Dubbing of this version commenced in 2000, starting at episode 108, and ended in 2002, finishing at episode 276; thus, completing the series. Episodes 108-276 of the international dub were recorded and produced, by the Ocean Group, at Westwood Media (another production studio located in Vancouver) as Ocean Studios was booked for other recording sessions at the time. It is worth nothing that this 108-276 dub was created solely for the purpose of TV airings and, therefore, had much lower production values than the Ocean/Saban collaboration of the first 53 episodes. For example, an original soundtrack was not produced for these episodes. Instead, musical tracks from other shows which the Ocean Group had worked on, primarily Mega Man and Monster Rancher, were recycled and incorporated into their 108-276 dub of Dragon Ball Z. The United States (CN:USA) and Canada (YTV) received the Ocean Dub from episodes 1-53. From episode 54 onward, both received the FUNimation dub. Canada, however, began receiving the Ocean dub from episode 168 onward due to a spat between FUNimation and YTV. The United Kingdom (CN:UK then CNX), and The Netherlands (Yorin) received the Ocean dub from 108 through to 276. The first 53 episodes of the Ocean dub were released on VHS and DVD (distributed by Pioneer Entertainment in the late 1990s) but the Ocean dub of episodes 108-276 have not, and will likely never be, released for DVD viewing. Its worth noting that FUNimation Entertainment and AB International own the North American and European distribution rights to 108-276 of the Ocean Dub. It is unclear why neither company has capitalized on an official DVD release of these episodes, especially within the respective countries in which they originally aired. FUNimation/Pioneer contracted the Ocean Group to dub the first three movies of Dragon Ball Z in 1997-1998. These three movies are often considered to be the most faithful English adaptations of Dragon Ball Z as they contain: the original Japanese background music, sound effects, no censoring, no editing, and quality voice acting. They have all been released to VHS and DVD. Miscellaneous facts The Ocean/Saban collaboration of the first 53 episodes was heavily censored. Any references to death, scenes of excessive violence, or other content deemed offensive was completely censored or edited out. The Ocean dub of episodes 108-276 also had censoring although to a significantly lesser extent. Contrary to popular belief, the Ocean Group had absolutely nothing to do with this censoring. They were strictly responsible for ADR work. Most actors from the episode 1-53 dub returned for the 108-276 dub. However, some of the original cast had left the series by episode 276. The most notable were Peter Kelamis, who played Goku, and Saffron Henderson, who played young Gohan. When the Ocean Group returned to dub the series, they began at episode 108 and not where they initially left off, at episode 53. It is not known exactly why they skipped over episodes 54-107, however, it is likely they began at episode 108 as that is where FUNimation was with their dub in 2000. A fan petition, created in 2003, was made in an effort to get the Ocean cast to dub episodes #54-107. There are currently just over 1000 signatures in support of it. Ian James Corlett stopped voicing Goku after the Saiyan Saga (his final episode was #37). This was because he wasn't being compensated for the character's several, now trademark, yells. Peter Kelamis stopped voicing Goku during the Cell Saga (his final episode was #143) as he decided to go on the road as a comic, instead. Kirby Morrow was Kelamis' replacement and the final voice of Goku for the Ocean dub. He began work on episode #144 and stayed through to the end of the series (episode #276). Saffron Henderson, who voiced young Gohan from the very beginning, had to leave the series due to her wedding conflicting with her alotted work schedule for the series. Her final episode was #150. Production values for the 108-276 dub seemed to increase significantly in the Fusion and Kid Buu sagas. Casting was far better, the quality of voice work from the actors improved, audio effects to assist the actors were incorporated to a greater extent, and new musical tracks finally began to appear. It is assumed that a more relaxed production schedule for these sagas was responsible for this jump in quality. Interestingly enough, the 108-276 Ocean version still has the closed captions for the FUNimation dub whenever dialogue is changed. For instance, in Kibito Kai's flashback where Buu nearly kills Bibidi, in the FUNimation version Bibidi says "I'm the one who created you, you stupid idiot!" But in the Ocean version he says "I'm the one who created you, you ungrateful fool!" However, the closed captions say "stupid idiot" instead of "ungrateful fool". Voice actors Category:Dragon Ball media